naruto
by lili hawkeye
Summary: seis alunos, dois professores e muito confusão... no que será que isso vai dar?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto

Primeiro episódio: os professores de Naruto e cia.

Em itálico: _pensamento._

Na casa de Naruto...

Naruto: ai... Primeiro dia de aula...

Ele se arruma e vai para o colégio.

Chegando lá...

Sakura e Ino estavam disputando, como sempre, quem ia sentar ao lado de Sasuke quando Bia e Nike chegam.

Bia: bom-dia Sasuke...

Sasuke: bom-dia Bia... Gostaria de se sentar comigo?

Bia: claro.

Ela se senta ao lado de Sasuke.

Sakura e Ino: o quê?

Shikamaru: se vocês quiserem, aqui atrás tem dois lugares.

Hellen chega e se senta ao lado de Neiji e Hinata.

Chega Hiruga.

Hiruga: bom-dia pessoal... Esse ano é o ano em que vocês poderão se tornar ninjas. A classe será dividida em grupos de seis. Primeiro grupo: Hellen Elric, Beatriz Karl, Monike Karl, Neiji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha e Naruto Uzumaki.

Hiruga fala os outros grupos.

Hiruga: cada grupo terá dois mestres. Os mestres do primeiro grupo serão Kakashi Hatake e Lívia Elric. Não é por ela ser sua irmã, Hellen, que ela vai pegar leve com o seu grupo.

Em um lugar...

O Hokagi conversa com Kakashi e Lívia.

Hokagi: Lívia quero que siga o mesmo padrão do Kakashi.

Lívia: mas, Sr. Hokagi, como vou ser rigorosa com minha própria irmã?

Kakashi: e quem disse que eu sou rigoroso?

Lívia: quantos alunos nossos passaram no teste de ninja?

Kakashi fica sem graça.

Lívia: Hiruga-sensei deve estar preocupado com eles.

Kakashi: por quê?

Lívia: ora, eles são os alunos preferidos dele e sabe o quanto você é rigoroso.

Hokagi: amanhã vocês se apresentam aos seus alunos. Ou melhor, o Kakashi se apresenta aos alunos.

Mais tarde...

Na casa de Hellen e Lívia...

Hellen: então o Kakashi-sensei é rigoroso...

Lívia: sim...

Hellen: dizem que ele tem o Sharigan. Verdade?

Lívia: sim. Por isso ele é conhecido como o ninja copiador.

Hellen: se nós passarmos o que vamos fazer?

Lívia: missões, óbvio. Tem vários rankings de missões.

Na casa dos ninjas...

Hiruga: está todo feliz né?

Kakashi: por quê?

Hiruga: mais uma vez fazendo dupla com a Lívia...

Kakashi: e...?

Hiruga: desde a nossa época de escola, você sempre teve uma quedinha por ela. E continua tendo.

Kakashi: invenção sua...

Hiruga: invenção minha? Tem certeza?

Kakashi: não posso negar que ela bonita... Ela é linda.

Hiruga: nisso eu também tenho que concordar. Ela é uma das ninjas mais bonitas. Mudando de assunto... Você irá treinar os meus melhores alunos, tirando o Naruto que é o meu favorito. Por favor, não seja rigoroso com eles.

Kakashi: eu vou ter que ser. O Sr. Hokagi falou para seguir o meu padrão de treinamento. Mas eu acho que eles irão passar.

Hiruga: posso estar enganado, mas se a Hellen for igual à irmã ela passa. Lembra que na nossa época era trio e passamos graças a Lívia que descobriu que o segredo para se tornar um ninja era o trabalho em equipe?

Kakashi: lembro. Lembro também que era a melhor da classe. Quando ela tirava 100 na prova ela esfregava na nossa cara e quando tirávamos 50 nos dava a maior bronca e programava uma série de exercícios para nós.

Hiruga: a Hellen é igual à irmã. Só tira notas altas e se senta ao lado do garoto que gosta.

Kakashi: a Lívia não fazia isso. E se está referindo-se a mim só tivemos flertes. Nada sério.

Hiruga: mas tinham.

Kakashi: saudades daquele tempo.

Hiruga: ainda sente algo por ela, não sente?

Kakashi: como você percebe isso tão rápido?

Hiruga: percebendo. Boa-noite... ­­­­­­­

Kakashi: boa-noite.

Hiruga vai.

Na casa de Hellen e Lívia...

As duas já estavam deitadas em seu quarto...

Hellen: Lili...

Lívia: o que foi?

Hellen: você falando de sua época de escola com o Hiruga-sensei e com o Kakashi-sensei, me fez pensar em uma coisa. Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Lívia: claro.

Hellen: você sente algo pelo Kakashi-sensei?

Lívia fica um pouco vermelha.

Lívia: sim... Desde a época de escola.

Hellen: e ele gosta de você?

Lívia: não sei. Mas naquela época ele gostava e muito. Boa-noite...

Hellen: boa-noite...

No dia seguinte...

Lívia e Hellen se arrumam e tomam o café.

Hellen: vai junto comigo?

Lívia: não. Tenho que ir à casa dos ninjas ou senão o Kakashi se atrasa. Tchau.

Ela sai. Pouco depois, Hellen sai.

Na escola...

Hellen chega na sala.

Hellen: cadê o Naruto?

Bia: atrasado como sempre.

Sasuke: aquele idiota é tão burro que eu não sei como ele passou.

Neiji: concordo plenamente.

Lívia e Kakashi chegam.

Lívia: bom-dia!

Kakashi: vocês estão em cinco...

Lívia: cadê o Naruto?!

De repente alguém abre a porta.

Naruto: bom-dia!

Lívia: Naruto está atrasado!

Naruto: perdoe-me Lívia-sensei.

Kakashi: vamos lá pra fora.

Naruto: alguma missão?

Kakashi: não.

Todos seguem Kakashi e Lívia.

Em um lugar...

Kakashi: não precisam se apresentar. A Lívia e o Hiruga já me falaram de vocês. Principalmente que são muito unidos.

Sasuke: _se não fosse pela Bia, eu não aceitaria ficar nesse grupo..._

Hellen: mais ou menos, pois o Naruto e o Sasuke.

Kakashi: bom, hoje vocês estão livres. Mas amanhã terão que ir à floresta às cinco e meia da manhã e não tomem o café da manhã. Mas se quiserem vomitar...

Lívia: Kakashi! O Sr. Hokagi falou para sermos rigorosos, não para assustá-los!

Kakashi: desculpa!

Nike: Bia, eu e o Naruto vamos dar uma volta. Quer ir com a gente?

Bia: não, eu vou para casa. Estou com sono. Vou tirar um cochilo.

Sasuke: posso fazer companhia a você? É o mesmo caminho da minha casa.

Bia: claro. Obrigada Sasuke.

E dá um sorriso para ele deixando-o vermelho.

Sasuke: de nada.

No dia seguinte...

Todos estavam na floresta. Ou melhor, quase todos, pois Kakashi e Naruto estavam atrasados.

Sasuke: aquele idiota está atrasado novamente.

Bia: e tem algum dia que ele chega na hora?

Naruto chega.

Naruto: bom-dia! Cheguei primeiro que o Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi chega.

Kakashi: bom-dia!

Lívia: Kakashi você pede para chegarmos às cinco e meia e você chega só às seis.

Kakashi: desculpe... Bom vai começar o teste de sobrevivência. Eu trouxe esse relógio que apitará ao meio-dia.

Ele coloca o relógio em cima de uma pedra.

Hellen: como assim ao meio-dia?

Kakashi: vamos dividir vocês em dois trios. Os meninos com a Lívia e as meninas comigo. Os dois grupos terão a mesma tarefa: tirar esses dois guizos da gente.

Hellen: se só tem quarto guizos então...

Lívia: isso mesmo. Os outros dois que não passarem ficarão presos naquelas madeiras e verão seus companheiros almoçando. Mas se ninguém pegar os guizos todos irão ficar presos e irão ver eu e o Kakashi almoçando.

Sasuke: está começando a ficar interessante...

Kakashi: não pense que vai ser tão fácil, Sasuke. Apesar de ela ser uma mulher, ela é uma das melhores ninjas da aldeia. Vamos começar. Meninas comigo!

Elas seguem Kakashi.

Lívia: ótimo... Quero que se escondam primeiro para poder tentar pegar os guizos se alguma vez eu baixar a guarda.

Neiji e Sasuke se escondem.

Lívia: se esconderam muito bem...

Ela olha para frente e vê Naruto.

Lívia: Naruto você quer morrer?

Sasuke: _idiota..._

Naruto: vamos começar Lívia-sensei.

Lívia: quando quiser Naruto.

Naruto parte para cima de Lívia.

Naruto: hã? Eu estou paralisado...

Neiji: _que força incrível..._

Lívia: Naruto prenda uma coisa: com pouco chakra pode-se paralisar uma pessoa com pouca porcentagem de chakra. E como você ainda não sabe liberar seu chakra, te paralisar foi muito fácil. Agora, você vai enfrentar um de meus jutsus! Jutsu...

Surgem várias shurikens.

Lívia: então um deles resolveu se revelar...

Fim do episódio.

Quem será que atacou Lívia? Neiji ou Sasuke? Vocês só irão saber no próximo episódio.

Por favor, me mandem recados!


	2. a dura batalha de Sasuke e Neiji

Naruto

Segundo episódio: a dura batalha de Sasuke e Neiji.

Lívia: quem foi?

Silêncio.

Lívia: então você não quer se revelar.

Ela lança um monte de shurikens.

Sasuke: _ela me descobriu!_

Sasuke sai correndo e Lívia vai atrás dele.

Neiji: _se eu não fizer nada, ela pode matar o Sasuke._

Ela sai do esconderijo.

Neiji: Lívia-sensei! Antes de descer o braço no Sasuke, vai ter que lutar comigo!

Ele parte para cima de Lívia.

Lívia: não me faça rir! Você acha que vai me derrotar com um ki tão baixo?

Ela dá um chute na cara de Neiji.

Lívia: idiota...

Ela vai e encontra Sasuke.

Sasuke: eu não vou fugir nem me esconder!

Lívia: por que salvou o Naruto? Vocês não se odeiam?

Sasuke: se eu ficasse de braços cruzados vendo você matar ele não seria considerado um homem. Aliás, Naruto sempre tem que ser salvo por mim. Mas chega de falatório... Eu apareci para lutar com você! Hellen vive falando que você é uma ótima jounin. Quero que prove isso! Estilo fogo, jutsu bola de fogo!

Ele solta a bola de fogo.

Quando ele pára, ele vê que Lívia sumiu.

Lívia: é um golpe bom. Mas só um idiota para cair nele.

Sasuke: jutsu de troca...

Neiji: Sasuke vamos encurralá-la!

Sasuke: boa-idéia, Neiji!

Os dois partem para dela.

No lugar onde Kakashi estava com as garotas...

Bia: é impossível pegar os guizos dele!

Hellen: será que os garotos estão bem?

Kakashi: com certeza! Lívia não é tão rigorosa como eu.

Nike: lá vou eu, Kakashi-sensei!

Ela o ataca só que ele desaparece.

Nike: ele sumiu! Onde será que ele está?

Surge uma mão da terra.

Kakashi: onde você menos imagina Monike.

Nike: ah!

Ele pega o pé de Monike.

Kakashi: estilo terra, jutsu do caçador de cabeças!

Nike: aaaaahhhhhh!!!

Kakashi puxa Monike para debaixo da terra deixando apenas a cabeça dela de fora.

Hellen e Bia: Nike!

Hellen: miserável!

Bia: Hellen vamos fazer conforme o nosso plano.

Hellen: sim.

Hellen e Bia: jutsu clone das sombras!

Surgem várias Bias e Hellens.

Kakashi: bakas! Jutsu clone das sombras!

Os clones lutam entre si e Kakashi leva a melhor.

Lá onde Lívia e os garotos estavam...

Sasuke e Neiji são jogados para longe.

Os dois: aaaahhhhh!!!

Neiji: é impossível tirar os guizos dela...

Sasuke: nada é impossível Neiji...

Naquele mesmo momento Naruto consegue se mexer e vê os almoços.

Naruto: o almoço...

Ele vai até os almoços.

Naruto: estou com uma fome...

Ele abre o almoço.

Lívia: bonito Naruto...

O relógio apita.

Pouco depois Kakashi volta com as garotas.

Lívia: elas se saíram bem Kakashi?

Kakashi: sim, mas não conseguiram tirar os guizos de mim. E os garotos?

Lívia: Neiji e Sasuke sim... Mas o Naruto... Ele tentou comer o almoço sozinho.

Kakashi: por isso ele está preso.

Lívia: e aí Kakashi? O que vamos resolver?

E aí? O que será que o Kakashi e a Lívia vão decidir? Só irão saber no próximo episódio! Por favor me mandem recado dizendo o que acharam!


End file.
